


in a week

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Laslow hasn't waken up in a week after surviving a grave injury, but then he does.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	in a week

" Do you- do you know, do you have any idea..."

This is how it goes.   
Laslow has been lying in the infirmary in a heavy slumber for a little more than a week, the wound gracing his stomach slowly healing.   
Xander worries more every day, the wound in his heart all but widens.  
When they tell him Laslow woke up, he all but knocks an ink pot over.

" My lord..." Laslow wearily chuckles when he sees them, eyes a bit glassy and unfocused, a soft and exhausted smile on his face.

" Laslow," Xander chokes with a heartbreaking voice, and how heavy his eyes are, how tired his face is.   
" How are you feeling?"

" Well... I'm bedridden, if you haven't noticed, " Laslow chuckles, and the joke doesn't quite land. " But I'm well, my lord. Do not fret over me."

" Of course I'll fret over you," Xander whispers. 

" My lord, I thank you, but I'm a mere retainer..."

" A mere retainer?!"

" Of course. My duty is to serve and protect you."

" Laslow, no..."

" It is! I'll die for you, if need be."

" How can you say that-?" Xander chokes, and his eyes well with tears. Laslow goes silent when he sees   
" Do you- do you know, do you have any idea how I, how I felt during this week? Do you?"

" I'm sure that missing out on a retainer-"

" I wanted to die, Laslow. Do you know how dreadful it is, to have a man die for you, for nothing-?"

" My lord..." Laslow whispers, leaning up to cradle Xander's trembling face.  
" You aren't nothing."

" Laslow... Laslow, I can't. Don't do that ever again, please."

" But-"

" If you wish to please me so badly, live for me. Just.... Just don't make me lose someone again, Laslow." He chokes, his head hung low.

"... You won't lose me," Laslow whispers, and Xander gazes at him with broken eyes.  
" I don't want to see that sad face ever again, after all," he laughs, and Xander leans into his palm wordlessly.

" Thank you," he whispers after a moment. " Thank you, Laslow."


End file.
